Encounters of a Different Kind
by welshy
Summary: Jack goes over to Rachel’s house after she tells him that she’ll “be home at ten”.


**Encounters of a Different Kind**

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine! I'm just borrowing them. I'll put them back where they belong when I've finished with them, I swear!

Author's message: This is my very first fanfic … it's a bit scary that I wrote it three years after the show ended, and five years after Rachel left … died … But, I was only 11 when she died and I'm not sure that I was able to write something like this when I was that age! My mum wouldn't even let me watch the show half the time back then! :-(

Summary: Jack goes over to Rachel's house after she tells him that she'll "be home at ten". This takes place after the Dangerous Encounters episode in season 4.

Category: Rachel/Jack Romance

Warning: Occasional swearing and some definite sexual references – So don't read this if you don't want to. Although the references aren't really not _that_ big and I'm pretty bad when it comes to writing stuff like that ... so I thought that I'd leave most of those particular references to _your _imagination! ;-)

But, don't say I didn't warn ya!

- - - - -

_Rachel: "Well. I've got an appointment with an eleven year old."_

_Jack: "Yeah."_

_Jeff: _-walks in- _"Just read your statement, Rachel. Where's yours Jack?"_

_Jack: "Uh, I'll give it to you tomorrow, Jeff."_

_Jeff: "No you won't give it to me tomorrow, you'll give it to me tonight. I've gotta prepare a briefing note for the commissioner in the morning. All right?" -_walks out-

_Rachel: "Geez, I can't help myself." -_kisses Jack- _"I'll be home at ten, all right?" -_walks out-

_Jack: -_surprised- _"Yeah."_

- - - - -

Rachel dropped off her son David, at his father's house after their evening out, before arriving back home at five minutes to ten. She still could not believe what she had said to Jack. Inside, she was kicking herself for saying it. Helen had only told her two days ago that cops and cops don't mix. Stupidly, Rachel told Helen that nothing was going to happen between her and Jack, even though she knew that he was interested again.

"Bloody idiot," Rachel cursed herself, knowing that _something_ was going to happen between them tonight. And that something would mean that she would be waking up next to Jack tomorrow morning. After all, _she_ had kissed him earlier in the office. And it wasn't just a small peck on the cheek either!

Rachel shook her head slightly as she plonked herself down onto the lounge. _Maybe Jack won't even come over_, she thought. _Nah, he will. I mean, he's the one who said that he thought about having sex with me all of the time. Oh well. So what if he does come over? Maybe it won't be too bad. Shit! Maybe I do want to have sex with him after all ..._

Rachel sighed and turned on the TV. She was one confused woman at this point in time. In Rachel's mind, she knew that because of work, her and Jack could not have a relationship. Helen had pointed that out to her. But, in her heart, she knew that she wanted _it_ ... she wanted Jack.

- - - - -

_Rachel told me that she was gonna be home at ten ... at ten ... at _–

"Shit!" Jack said to himself. _I thought that she wasn't interested. She TOLD me that she wasn't interested anymore! What on earth made her change her mind?_

"Women!" Jack exclaimed, "Seriously, who can understand them?"

- - - - -

Jack arrived at Rachel's house at about a quarter past ten, and knocked on the front door. She opened the door and found Jack leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing the same clothes that he had on when they were in the office earlier on.

"Hey there," Jack said, still standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Rachel replied, smiling as she opened the door further to let him inside.

Once Jack was inside, Rachel stepped behind him. Jack stopped and turned, watching her as she closed the door and locked it. Rachel turned back around and looked at Jack, who was slowly stepping towards her. She leant her back against the door, as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and looked into her blue eyes. Rachel looked up at him, as she then wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack moved forward so that his body was pushed up against hers, and he kissed her lips softly. Rachel moaned quietly as they kissed, and moved her hands slowly up and down his back.

Very soon, the two were kissing madly. Jack lifted Rachel up against the wall, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. They were desperately trying to remove each other's clothes. Rachel had undone Jack's shirt and thrown it onto the floor, but trying to get Rachel's shirt off was a bit of a problem for Jack, particularly because he had her pressed up against the wall. Although, he _had_ managed to undo the buttons of her shirt (a feat that he was very proud of).

"Let's ... take this ... somewhere ... else," Rachel managed to say in between kisses.

Jack looked into her eyes and nodded, as he carried her towards the bedroom.

Rachel's legs were still wrapped around Jack's waist. Once they had entered the bedroom, they collapsed onto the bed, like they were exhausted, even though they'd hardly started anything! They wrestled each other for a few moments, before Rachel ended up on top of Jack. They kissed passionately and took off the rest of their clothes frantically, as if tomorrow was never going to come.

- - - - -

The sunlight shown through the bedroom window in the early hours of the morning, as the two detectives lay in each other's arms. Rachel's head was resting on Jack's chest, and Jack had his arm around Rachel's shoulders, gently running his fingers up and down her warm skin.

Rachel looked up at Jack slightly, noticing that he was awake, "Morning," she said, sleepily.

Jack looked at her, "Good morning," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, as she put one of her hands on Jack's chest.

Jack nodded, "Yeah," he said, "You?"

Rachel nodded in reply. She stroked Jack's chest affectionately.

Jack smiled, "What made you change your mind?"

"Huh?" Rachel said with a confused look on her face.

"What made you change your mind about us?" Jack re-asked his question.

Rachel stared at Jack for a few moments, "Honest?"

"Of course."

Rachel looked at Jack before looking away, "I dunno. I guess it was after what you had told me at the pub ... and then all that crap happened with Cooper ..." She tried so hard to explain.

"Yeah?" Jack let her continue.

"Well ... I just thought 'stuff it'. Who really _cares_ that we work together?" Rachel said.

Jack laughed slightly, "Well, I certainly don't."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Nah. I gathered that, Jack."

Jack laughed harder this time, as he ran his fingers through Rachel's soft hair.

"I'd really only care if people at work found out about us ..." Rachel sighed. She paused for a moment, before saying, "You know, Helen said something to me a couple of days ago about _us_ ..."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What? She did?"

"Yeah. She said something about the two of us being in 'dangerous waters' ..."

"Eh? But, we weren't even –"

"I know," Rachel interrupted.

Jack frowned.

"I think she _may _have heard us when we were on the roof ..."

"Ahhh, I see ..."

"But, I dunno," Rachel shrugged, as she kissed Jack's chest gently.

Jack smiled at Rachel's kiss. He then put arms around her, and pulled her up so that her face was only inches away from his. They looked into each other's eyes and began kissing. Rachel pulled herself on top of Jack as they kissed. Before long, the blanket was lifted up over their heads, and the sound of giggles and moans could be heard for the rest of the morning.

- - - - -

Okay ... pretty bad ending there but I had to finish it one way or the other! Otherwise I'd end up rambling on and on!


End file.
